fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuera
Darkness |ailments = Dark Poison Noxious Poison |weaknesses = Light |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko}} Nuera (ヌエラ, Nuera) is a Fanged Beast. Physiology The Nuera is a strange Fanged Beast that resembles a hybrid of other animals. It has the head of a howler monkey, with a dark colored face and brown fur around its head. Its legs are reminiscent of a tiger; powerful limbs with paws and retractable claws. The fur is a lighter shade of bronw compared to its head. Finally, it has the body of a wolf; muscular and covered in brown fur like its head.. Its tail is long, prehensile, and scaly and ends in a round pincer that can be opened and closed like jaws, and is patterned with black eyespots with yellow "pupils." Abilities Nuera has the ability to produce a dark gas from its tail that is said to induce nightmares in its victims. It can also breath a toxic mist from its mouth. Behavior Nuera is a vicious monster that hunts at night and hides within the shadows, stalking its prey until an opportunity arises and strikes. When its day time, it will use its dark gas to mimic the night time darkness. Habitat Nuera has been seen inhabiting the forests and swamp areas. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Strange Chimera Beast *Family: Nuera Nuera are members of the Pelagus/Fanged Beast class. They are almost considered Elder Dragons due to their uniqueness, util research proved otherwise. Habitat Range Nuera seem to prefer to live in forests and swamps. Their known habitats include the Great Forest, Jungle, Flooded Forest, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Jurassic Frontier, and the Marshlands. Ecological Niche These Fanged Beasts are terrifying predators, feasting upon a variety of prey including Bullfango, Mosswine, Aptonoth, Slagtoth, and Kelbi. They also eat Vespoid and Bnahabra. They will not hesitate in going after smaller monsters such as Velocidrome, Bulldrome, Yian Kut-ku, Kecha Wacha, and Seltas. They have even been reported to take on other large predators such as Rathian, Pink Rathian, Khezu, Nargacuga, Tigrex, Zinogre, Najarala, and Deviljho. This proves just how aggressive and powerful these creatures are. While seemingly carnivorous, Nuera are actually omnivorous. They have been seen eating various plants and mushrooms. Biological Adaptations Nuera's body seems to be an amalgamation of different creatures. Its monkey-like head allows it to produce several different shrieks and cries used for communication or as a warning. Its tiger-like legs allow the creature to move stealthily and run particularly fast. Its wolf-like body is sturdy and is covered in short, plush fur. Its tail highly resembles a snake, bearing a round, spherical pincer that is adorned with black and yellow eyespots. From this tail it can produce a black smoke that it uses to conceal itself. This peculiar combination of traits seems to have originated from interbreeding between ancient species of Fanged Beasts. Nuera appears to have excellent vision as it can seemingly see through the smoke it produces. From its mouth the smoke gains toxic properties, sapping away the strength of any creature that inhales it. The smoke it produces comes from the toxins of certain foods it eats. The toxins are stored in its liver and then expelled via glands in mouth throat and tail, which turn the toxins into a gaseous state. The glands in its tail removes these toxins and sends it to the throat glands, giving the smoke it emits from its mouth potent poisonous properties. Behavior Nuera are vicious monsters that hunt at night and hides within the shadows, stalking its prey until an opportunity arises and strikes. When it is day time, it will use its dark gas to mimic the night time darkness. They are incredibly aggressive, attacking other monsters of various sizes, from small Velocidromes to large Rathians. Notes *Nuera is based off the Nue, a Japanese chimera yokai with the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, the legs of a tiger, and a snake-headed tail. It plagued the emperor with nightmares in the Heike Monogatari. *When it rages, it covers the area in a dark mist, akin to Chameleos. *When Nuera is low on stamina, it will fail to breath is dark and poison gases. **It will prey on Herbivores to regain stamina. *Nuera's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster